1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a means and method for advertising, and more particularly to a means for effectively advertising in a checkbook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical, personal checkbook consists of a printed order of personal checks for the consumer by a bank printer which generally comprises of a pad of checks, along with a supply of deposit slips in the rear of the pad. The very first page of the first pad of checks normally has a sheet requesting that the consumer review the checks carefully for errors and ommissions, and the subsequent pads of checks, in the same order, are usually manufactured in such a manner as to show the next succeeding check as a first item of the pad.
It has been common in the past to advertise certain products, services or organizations upon each individual check if the consumer so desired. It has been common to put fanciful designs on the consumers' check if that was desired.
However, the concept of coupling an advertising message on the individual checks with a coupon bound with the check pad has heretofore not been known.